


Happy

by MoraMew



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: She was brighter than the sun. She meant so much. If only he had the chance to try to make her happy, too.





	

The penthouse was quiet. Too quiet. But...he couldn't bear noise either. His thoughts were so cluttered. He couldn't think if there was noise. But the quiet felt so isolating. There was no winning.

 

Elizabeth slept curled up on the end of the bed. Funny how even watching her didn't bring him comfort. She was his life, his pride and joy. And yet...

 

And yet he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had been speechless when they met at the party. After all this time he finally got to see her and she turned out to be so beautiful it was painful.

 

She had the most kind smile. And the way she said his name...she said it as if meeting him was nothing but pure joy.

 

She was perfect before. And yet somehow she had eclipsed it when she grabbed his hand and thanked him for everything and told him how happy she was to finally get to see him. There had been tears in her eyes. It had taken everything within him to not cradle her face in his hands.

 

She was sweet. She was loving. She was kind.

 

She was a light in his life that burned brighter than anything else. She had brought him a sense of comfort, a sense of peace. She had understood him.

 

He had cherished her.

He loved her.

 

Was that a tear on his phone? No...no, it couldn't be.

 

He stared down at the photo she had sent him.

 

They looked nice together. They looked happy. Her face was so bright.

 

She had cried when he gave them tickets for their honeymoon as a wedding present. She had hugged him and cried and kissed him on the cheek and whispered that he was so kind and caring and that she loved him so much. She had whispered that he was one of her best friends.

 

She had been so beautiful all dressed up in white. She was nothing short of perfect. She flared bright like the sun, the joy radiating from her impossible to miss.

 

And now she was gone, whisked away to her happy ending.

 

He had never felt more alone in the penthouse. The ticking of the clock, the sounds of Elizabeth's purring...it was like a knife in his gut.

 

He sat there, alone and quiet as he stared at the photo.

 

It hurt to see her smile so bright, to see her lips pressed against his cheek, to see her eyes glow with joy.

 

It hurt. The clock ticked away steadily.

 

"...I could have made you happy too."


End file.
